


Book One:Rebirth

by Slurping_Noodles



Series: Twins of the Earth [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar, Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), F/M, New Avatar, Next Avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurping_Noodles/pseuds/Slurping_Noodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Korra has died and the search for the new Avatar has begun, but this time the harmony of the earth is shifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Radios all over the earth announced the death of Avatar Korra. The Fire Nation, The Water Tribes, and The Air Nomads all mourned, but the Earth Kingdom’s emperor called an audience with The White Lotus. Hidden deep in the palace an enormous meeting room that many emperors before him used for this purpose, to discuss where the next reincarnation would land. The room consisted of jade pillars, 12 on each side with badger moles circling upwards towards the ceiling and one long table that stretched in the middle of the room; green crystals lite the room. The emperor sat at the head of the table, in deep thought as The White Lotus gathered. The organization had grown during the Korra years. The airbender, Jinora, descendant of the great avatar Aang had joined. Jinora sat closest to emperor. A few silent minutes passed until the emperor looked up. “It is with a heavy heart that I have gathered you all here today, but the moment we have dreaded has come upon us. The next element in the cycle is Earth. I want some of you to start finding the new Avatar, immediately.” The White Lotus gasped. A Fire master asked, “It took us 4 years to find Korra and that was pretty fast. How much younger are you thinking?”  
“The sooner the better. I want him or her to be a full master Avatar by its 16 birthday.” Jinora lowered her eyes at him. “The Avatar is not an It.” The emperor ignored this. “The pervious reincarnations had some difficulties. Aang wasn’t found until 100 year later, Korra had to have her bending taken away before she could unlock Air. I don’t want this Avatar weak. It is a vessel of power that I will use to the full extent.” A Water bender spoke up. “In what way?”  
In a silent voice the Earth king spoke and lowered his head. “To have my people trust me again. They will believe whatever the Avatar tells them. When they see that I have brought back a golden age of Earth, all my wrongs will be righted.”  
“You’re full of pride.” Jinora said without emotion. The emperor glared at her. “I love this land and my people. I will do whatever it takes for it to be whole again. The Avatar represents all things good and those are my intensions.” The White Lotus exchanged glances. A few had creases on their foreheads. “The Avatar is a human being. To use him or her to your advantage is dishonest; to control is immoral.” Jinora looked the King in the eyes. He sipped some tea and enjoyed the feeling of it running down his throat. “My kingdom is in jeopardy. I ask you all to feel the pain I feel and only then you might understand.” His whole body had changed. Tiredness and weariness had cast his face into an old man. In a whisper “I need the Avatar.” The masters of their elements once again looked at each other. “We request a moment.” Jinora asked. The King nodded, rose from his sitting position, bowed and left the room.  
“He is foolish!” shouted a Fire bender. “He was too young when he took the throne. Greatly ambitions, yes, but it made him arrogant and overconfident. How dare this unwise leader want something that cannot be controlled! This will be is downfall!”  
“Hold your tongue!” Yelled an Earth master. The room burst with hateful words. Only Jinora sat perfectly still. “Peace, brothers and sisters, peace.” Immediately everyone quieted. “I am fearful of what could happen if we do not find the Avatar shortly.” A string of Whats rang out. “The earth kingdom is falling like an avalanche. They need a savior.”  
“Are you saying we should go find the new Avatar?” Jinora nodded. “But only for the people’s sake. Let no man’s one fault impact the multitude of the innocent.” The White Lotus pondered on this thought. In unison they all agreed. The hunt for the Avatar began. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In a small earth village where time doesn’t change and the new advances of the modern world are pushed to the side, there lived a new couple. No two people could’ve been more in love. The land was rich with rice and fruit trees that each year’s harvest was more successful than the last. Everyone in this village worked hard, but no one complained. Instead they would sing. Songs of praise and joy for the earth echoed throughout the valley. Xingfu was the name of the village which translates into Happiness. The husband had built his new wife a home underneath two apple trees. “We’d never have to climb to the top to get the more juicy apples. They’d just fall through the roof!” He joked.  
Their joy grew when the new family doubled: perfect baby twins, a boy and a girl were giving the names Pingguo Shu and Pigguo Hau, after the two trees that they were born under. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, but his sister had very black hair and emerald green eyes. From the moment she was born, everyone knew that she was special. Like a gem unearthed, Pigguo Hau became a treasure. The villagers cooed and awed bringing gifts with them. “What a stunning girl!”  
“If only my baby looked like that!” Then she would smile and giggle. Pingguo Shu wasn’t admired as much, but he had intelligent eyes and a strong aura. That night, a boat lined the sternum to the haul with fireworks, sailed down the river that ran the middle of the village burst with colored fire. The twins, safely in their parent’s arms, watched with big eyes and astonishment.  
Life returned to normal. As the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to a year the twins grew and so did the trees. Never a day went by that the siblings had a smile on their faces. But a change was happening with Pigguo Hau. She started earth bending. The parents were pleased. “She’ll be a great bender, just like her mother.” But then came water, fire, and air. An elder was called to their home and announced that she was the Avatar. The whole village went into shock. “Call up the White Lotus!”  
“We don’t use phones!”  
“Then write a letter!” Someone placed a small table, ink and brush to the elder, her old hand shakily forming characters. “Wait!” yelled the mother. “Don’t we get a say in this? It’s our daughter.” Everyone looked to her then back at the elder. “Speak, child”  
“She’s only a year old. Let her grow with my family a little longer.” The elder, being a mother herself said, “A mistake. We will wait a few more years.” A gasp went through the crowd. “But think of the glory our village will get!” The old woman glared at this question. “Have we already become selfish? The moment I said the A word you people start to think of ourselves. A child needs to be nurtured, guided before taking on the world. She will stay.” The mother with tears in her eyes bowed low. The people grumbled and went back to their homes. “Thank you, mother.”  
“Anytime, my dear. Grandma out!” The elder winked and hobbled away. Pigguo Hau started to shoot fire from her tiny fists. Pingguo Shu was fast asleep. As the sun went down and night took on its full form, a shadow spirited across a bridge. With a rolled up piece of paper and a green ribbon tied around it, the silhouette earth-bent a hollow cylinder, put the paper inside, and bent it down a tunnel leading to Ba Sing Se. If there had been light, a wicked grin would have crossed its face. “Come and get her.”


	3. Chapter 3

The four seasons came and went. It was during this time the apple trees were in full bloom. A warm wind scattered their petals and shaped them into different figures. A bird - a frog - a flowing river bended at the will of Pigguo Hau. Like the wind herself, she danced through the motions. She didn’t have a teacher, but no need. It all came so naturally even though she only two. Pingguo Shu chased the petals, laughing and beaming. “Make a fish!” His sister complied to his request. A large, pink Koi circled him and ascended into the sky where it clouded out the sun. Sun rays jetted from the gaps in the fish, creating light holes on the ground like a disco ball. “Watch this, brother!” Pigguo Hau changed the shape to a dragon. Pingguo Shu eyes lit up. “Cool!” The dragon lazily fell back to the earth like smoke. “That was fu…” All of a sudden the petal dragon became almost real. Smoke curled out its nostrils. “Hau, what’s going on?”   
“I don’t know. I can’t control myself!” The dragon opened its mouth, an angry expression on its face. Fire blazed like a furnace. Shu put his hands up to shield himself. “Stop!” Hau tried with all her might to direct the beast away from her brother, but that only made it worse. Shu screamed. The whole village stopped what they were doing and ran to help. The dragon came at the little boy quickly. He raised his hands and then brought them down. A blue, transparent woman appeared in front of him. She lightly touched the monster on its nose. The fire wrapped around the dragon’s petal body and with a final growl, burst into flames.   
Shu gazed at the woman. She bowed and just as sudden she appeared, she vanished taking the petals with her and turning them to dust. There was an uneasy silence. “My son!” said the twin’s father. He ran to Shu and grabbed his hands. “Are you alright?” The boy nodded his head. Seeing that his twin was distraught, Shu patted his father’s shoulder and went up to her. Hau was crouched in a ball, silently weeping. “I’m sorry. Very sorry.” He hugged her, whispering gentle words. Mother came running down from the rice fields on the mountain, her hat on her shoulders. She saw her children comforting each other. “What happened here?”   
“It was all my fault.” Hau said with choking sobs.   
“No, it was mine.” Mother took both of them in her arms. “The only thing that matters is that you’re both safe.” Father joined in on the hug. That night, while Shu and Hau were sleeping, the elder called a meeting. The meeting hut was where weddings, funerals, and important meetings were held. It was the center of all village life. In the middle was a huge fire that was powered by coal. The black smoke gave a heavy air of dread. The five elders sat on a raised platform. “Pigguo Hau is dangerous!” Someone yelled. “She almost killed her brother. “   
“It was an accident.” Grandma said.   
“It’s just a matter of time before she loses control and kills us all!” A large part of the group clapped their hands. “We need to send her to the white lotus. There she can go crazy if she wants.” The elders agreed, but Grandma shook her head. “Didn’t I say a year ago that she needs to stay here? And don’t try to tell me that I didn’t because I remember everything. She’s my granddaughter. I will be her advocate.” The whole room erupted into chaos. “She’s dangerous!” echoed everywhere. An elder with a long white beard raised his hand and things went quite. “Xing Xing I am sorry but, we have to. This is just the beginning. What happens when her powers become stronger? The village will be destroyed. The other elders feel like we should send a message to the capital. I am sad to do this, but it is the only way.”   
“Permission to speak.” Said a woman. White beard nodded his head. “I’ve already sent a letter.” The group gasped. Grandma shot arrows at her. “When?”   
“Last year. I’d hope by now they would’ve come.” Grandma closed her eyes and sighed. “Does anybody listen to me anymore?”   
“My dear friend, when the white lotus comes they will take her to learn how to be an Avatar. This is best thing to do for her.”  
“You’re afraid. I know my daughter wouldn’t let this happen and nor will I.” She got up and left the hut. The cool night soothed the fire within her. Grandma went to her daughter’s house. She knocked on the door and Father answered it. “Mother! Welcome.”  
“Thank you, son.” Grandma sat down on a chair while her son-in-law brought her tea. “Mom?” she turned and gave a small smile. “Hello, my dear.”  
“What are you doing here? Everything alright?”   
“You might want to sit down.” She and her husband sat across from the old lady. Grandma then procced to tell them what the village was going to do with Pigguo Hau.   
“What?! I know what happened today was scary, but she’s harmless. You tell them it won’t ever happen again.” The old lady shook her head. “They won’t listen to me.” Father stood up, knocking over the tea. “I can’t believe this! Hau is a child! I don’t want strangers raising my daughter.”   
“There is nothing we can do.” Grandma lowered her head. Mother started to cry and put her head on her husband. Peeking out from their room, Shu and Hau listened. “Why is Mother so sad?” asked Hau.   
“Something bad. Things are going to change.”


	4. Chapter 4

The twins woke up to the smashing of a teapot. They heard father yelling then other male voices answering that Shu and Hau didn’t recognized. “She’s making room in the mountain to add some more rice plots.” Mumble mumble. The siblings looked at each other. “We should go find mother.” Hau said, her bright, green eyes full of worry. “They’re the White Lotus.” Shu subconsciously understood what was going on. His sister climbed into his bed. “I’m scared.”  
“Please wait one more moment. I want my wife here.” Their father pleaded.  
A different man’s voice spoke, “This matter is the upmost importance. We have instructions from the emperor himself to receive the child. We cannot wait all day.” It was very clear to Shu. These people were going to take away his sister. “C’mon,” he told Hau. “Father is buying us time. We need to run and find mother.” Shu took her hand and climbed out of the window just as the strangers entered their room.  
The ground rumbled under their feet as a dozen or so earth benders pushed the mountain back. They grunted in unison and divided it into two smaller mounds. Now it was more accessible to grow crops. “Good work, everyone. Take a break.” The master farmer said. The twins spotted their mother. “Mother! Mother!” They said together. She turned away from her associates and welcomed them with wide arms. “My babies! How good it is to see you.” Her children stopped short of her finger tips. Hau’s face was distorted with worry. “What’s wrong?” Her heart began to beat faster.  
“The White Lotus.” Shu whispered. Mother grabbed her daughter. “Father was talking to them when we escaped.”  
“Smart darlings…” She was deep in thought. “Shu,” Mother looked him straight in the eyes. “Protect your sister at all costs. They are looking for her. You mustn’t let her go. Take her somewhere safe.” Shu nodded and again took Hau’s hand. “Don’t use any of your bending. The bad people will see it. I love you, Piggou Hau.”  
“I love you too, Mommy.” Hau’s tears streaked down her pale cheeks. Shu softly lead her away. They ran towards the mouth of the river. “Why is this happening to me?”  
“Remember what Grandma said?”  
“Yes, that I’m an Avatar. But why am I the Avatar?” Shu shook his head and kept running. From the corner of his eye, he saw a thicket of bamboo. “Let’s hide in here.” The twins quickly went inside. Shouts from the villagers and the White Lotus rang through the valley. “We’ll be safe in here, I promise.” Hau curled up in a ball and rocked. “I wish everything was back to normal.”  
“Shhh! I see them.” A man in a long blue robe stood only 4 feet from where they were hiding. Shu and Hau held their breath. Slowly he advanced. Shu mentioned to his sister to get back. Hau did as she was told. Then another blue rob appeared. “The parents of the Avatar refuse to answer, Ping.”  
“Well, find a way to make them speak.” The second voice lowered his voice. “Should I use more violent methods?”  
“If that is the only way.” Hau couldn’t take it. “Not my MOMMY!” Before Shu could stop her, Hau leapt from the bamboo, shooting fire. The White Lotus was taken off guard. The two men shielded themselves as the flames licked at them. There, before them was the next Avatar, small but powerful with a hateful face. “Hau, run!” She heard her brother and was pulled away. Shu ran with all his might. Fear had washed over Hau again and she caught up. “Faster, they’re getting closer.” The little boy ran hard, but his little feet could only carry him so far. Escape wasn’t possible. They were cornered.  
One of the White Lotus grabbed Hau right from Shu's grasp. She screamed and wailed. “Don’t let them take me!” Winds became stronger, whipping leaves and grass. The rice fields flooded with water. The earth shook. Fire came from her mouth. “We’ve found the Avatar!” A member announced. Shu went over to the one who held his sister and kicked at his shins. “Let her go!” The adults laughed and pushed him away. One brought out a needle and injected it into Hau. “Please…Please…Shu…” And she passed out.  
“No!” he cried. “I was supposed to protect her!” he again tried to attacked, but a water bender trapped him in ice. Shu watched with horror as they took his beloved twin away. He yelled for her one last time, but she didn’t respond. They got on a boat and sailed down the river. The townspeople waved them off. Shu’s parents found him and picked at the ice. “I failed.” He wept and wept for half of him was now gone.


End file.
